


Treat

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 006 drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Treat

M had shown him a picture of his new CIA contact.

"We need the Americans on our side for this mission; be nice for a change 006."

He took the man – bright, intelligent eyes in a sharp-angled face, great body – to his favourite New York restaurant for lunch; beluga caviar and expensive vodka.

Not much later he took him to his posh hotel and gave him another Russian treat, even though he did not spill that little secret.

Fucking the American through the bed seemed a great way to improve Anglo-American relations and for once Alec actually enjoyed being nice.


End file.
